


morphine

by tardisfixx



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Oneshot, The Doctor's drugged up in hospital, the master takes it as an opportunity to talk with her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25867807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tardisfixx/pseuds/tardisfixx
Summary: When the Doctor ends up in hospital, the Master takes her delirious state as an opportunity to... not fight. That's it.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/The Master (Dhawan)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 55





	morphine

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so maybe this isn't how pain meds work but whatever. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

It all happened so fast. They’d been bickering on the roof of some building– the Master hadn’t bothered to check– when he’d lashed out. He never meant to push her hard, and as he stood on the top, staring down at the Doctor’s unconscious body below, he kind of wished that he had more control over his anger.

He ran for the stairs, rushing down the staircase as fast as he could. He burst out of the front doors to be met by a crowd of concerned humans around her. Oh, brilliant. The imbeciles had probably called her an ambulance or something.

He pushed through the crowd frantically, feeling uncharacteristically worried. Okay, she was alive. That was something. If he’d spent centuries battling his best enemy only for her to die by falling off of a pathetic building– well, it wouldn’t have felt great. Now what? He could get her to her Tardis, heal her there, but he’d have to get through the increasing congregation of people. No, her injuries couldn’t be _that_ bad.

The ambulance arrived in a matter of minutes. They put her on a stretcher and carried her inside.

“Wait!” he blurted out. The paramedic looked at him in confusion.

“Let me come with her.”

“I’m sorry, we only allow immediate family–”

“I’m her husband.” He wasn’t entirely sure why he wanted to go with her. Maybe it was for the satisfaction of seeing her injured. Yes. That must be it.

“Well… okay then. Get in.”

\---

“You can come in now,” the nurse said, poking her head around the curtain. “She’s awake, nothing worse than a few broken ribs, thank goodness, but the pain meds have taken a pretty big effect on her. She’s a little.. delirious.”

He nodded and she let him in with a small smile. “I’ll be down the corridor if you need anything.”

The Doctor lay on the bed with tubes feeding painkillers into her arm. Her eyes were half-open, but she stared at him curiously as he took a seat next to her bed.

“Do you– do you remember what happened?” he asked cautiously.  
“No. Why am I here? They said you’re my husband. Are you?”

Damn, the meds really had had an effect on her. He decided it would be best to play along. Purely so she wouldn’t kill him, of course. Not because he longed to have a good-natured conversation with her or anything. Obviously. “Yeah, yeah I am. You just had a bit of an accident, that’s all. You’ll be fine.”

“Okay. The nurse was nice, wasn’t she?”

He listened patiently as she drabbled on about whatever, starting from the nurse and then going into an unnecessarily long ramble about custard creams. Okay, fine, it _was_ nice to have her talk to him without their past getting in the way. To talk to him like a _friend_.

He reached out to put a hand on hers, stroking it with his thumb. 

“And I think he spilled the coffee on himself, I’m not entirely sure. Hey, are you okay?”

“Oh, right. Yeah.”

“Want a kiss?”

“What?” She was _definitely_ delirious. 

“Well we’re married, aren’t we. I thought that’s what married people do.”

“Umm..” he decided it would be best to appease her. “Okay.”

He leaned in to give her a peck on the lips. When he drew away, she started giggling. He couldn’t help it, he started laughing with her.

He’d never seen her like this, so _happy_ , so carefree. Some part of him wanted to stay like this forever, her clueless, laughing uncontrollably at an awkward kiss, him with her, by her side, her friend once again. 

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, dear,” he reached a hand out to run it through her hair. “Carry on.”

So he sat there, listening to her excitedly chatting away, nodding along. And he’d never been happier.

When the nurses kicked him out so she could get some sleep, he left with a new resolve– to maybe give all the antagonising a break.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments greatly appreciated <3


End file.
